A projection-type image display apparatus which projects various images such as a video received on television, a video reproduced from a medium such as a Blu-ray and a screen of a personal computer (PC) on a screen is widely known. Recently, a projector which uses a laser or a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source and which has high color saturation and favorable color reproducibility has become widely used.
For example, it is possible to project a video with realistic sensation which has a wide viewing angle in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction by using a dome screen having a spherical surface or a semispherical shape (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3). Further, examples of a video with a wide viewing angle, which is to be projected on the dome screen can include commercial content such as a movie, a video of a game, a video supplied from a camera (for example, a full-dome camera) mounted on a mobile body in a remote location or a robot, or the like.